Death of Finn: Day Four
by philcole
Summary: Several people visit Puck to assault or console him about Finn's death. A mixup changes the relationships of Marley, Kitty and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Finn plus three

Jake visits Puck at his mother's home. They talk about Finn. Jake starts punching Puck. Puck doesn't resist. Jake leaves.

Mercedes comes in. They talk about Finn. She starts slapping him. He doesn't resist. She cries, apologizes and leaves.

Kitty comes in. They talk about Finn. She scratches his cheeks and forehead until they bleed. She leaves.

Marley comes in. She came to warn him about Jake. She thinks Jake made him bleed. She wipes it off while singing one of her songs. They hold each other too tight for too long.

As she leaves she meets Ryder, worried about Puck. They leave together as Puck watches.

Two soldiers take the baby from Will and Emma. They assure them they will be well cared for. After they leave Emma gets hysterical. Will kisses her like Finn did. They cry in each others' arms.

Ryder and Marley talk about Finn, Puck, Kitty and Jake. They sing a sweet duet in each others' arms.

Kitty returns to Puck to apologize. She notices Marley's purse. They get cozy.

Sue meets her comrades for the special operation. She recognizes one of them from her CIA days.

Marley and Ryder return to Puck's house to get her purse. They meet Kitty leaving with her blouse half unbuttoned and untucked and the zipper on her skirt open. She hands them the purse amid tense but vague dialogue.

Burt talks to the mortician.

Rachel calls dad Goldblum at the laboratory to talk about having Finn's clone or baby. He advises baby but doesn't say why. Then he has to end the call to resume his work. He walks into a room with a three-foot fruitfly in a cage.

Kurt comes to her and announces trains are resuming their schedules on Wednesday, so he booked three tickets to Ohio.

Kitty finds Jake and tells him Marley has been with both Puck and Ryder. He wants to go confront her, but Kitty stops him by seducing him.

Mercedes finds Sam playing his guitar in the park. People are giving him coins so she thinks he's begging. He isn't. He's just practicing a song he wrote about Finn. They sing it together and cry on the bench.

Blaine calls Kurt to renew his proposal, with time more urgent because of possible death. Kurt says he's not ready, but Adam is no longer a rival.

Kitty and Jake are both remorseful for what they did. They tell each other the fuller truth and sing a soulful duet.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn plus four

After midnight Wednesday Tina, during a thunderstorm, is in her living room trying to watch an old movie while sobbing. Blaine comes to her door, drunk, singing a sea shanty. She lets him in and hustles him to her bedroom so as not to wake her parents. He tells her Kurt turned him down again so he got drunk and his parents wouldn't let him in the house. She discovers he threw up on his clothes and urinated in his pants, which are also wet from the rain. She undresses him and..he knows what she's doing and tries to cooperate.

Sam and Mercedes wake up in Mercedes' bed, dressed but entangled. They apologize, then get more intimate.

Rachel talks to Burt about the time of Finn's funeral, Friday 10 am. Then she calls her producer and tells him she has to go to the funeral but will return in time for Friday's show. He reminds her flights are still suspended and getting a ticket on Friday will be nearly impossible even if they do resume. Her understudy will do fine on Friday and maybe all weekend.

Tina brings Blaine breakfast in bed and massages his feet while he eats according to ancient custom.

Figgins visits Will to talk about the memorial concert. Classes will resume Monday. The concert has to be during the week because seniors' last day before finals is the following Tuesday.

Emma meets with the therapist. As she leaves she meets Carol on the way in. They try to console each other.

At the train station Kurt, Santana and Rachel talk to other frustrated travelers. One is an old lady on a walker who lost three grandchildren in the terror attack.

Blaine, Tina and her parents sit in a jacuzzi discussing cultural differences.

The therapist prompts Carol to talk about how the kiss affected Finn. Carol says Finn was really falling for her, but knew it was forbidden. That's when he started drinking.

Emma gets home while Figgins is still there and talks about grief counseling for students and staff.

While giving Blaine a full body massage Tina sings an absurd song about female subservience.

Jake and Kitty visit Marley and confess everything, expecting her to do the same. She tells them she only exchanged hugs with Puck and Ryder and throws them out. All three cry.

Will calls Artie to discuss the funeral and concert.

Burt and Carol talk to Rachel's dads at the train station and welcome Kurt, Rachel and Santana.

While Blaine showers Tina finds the ring and puts it on her finger. She can't get it off. When Blaine sees that they decide to trick his parents.

Against everyone's advice, Rachel demands to see Finn's body. It's late but the mortician lets them in. He hasn't treated the body yet, but Rachel storms in and screams. It looks exactly like he did in the zombie episode.

Blaine goes home and introduces his parents to his fiancee Tina.

Sue and her crew get instructions. Then the phone rings. The officer talks for awhile and hangs up. He says the mission is off. The attack has been reclassified.

The officer on the other end of the phone tells other soldiers a bunch of three-foot fruitflies hit the plane. David Duchovny walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn plus five

Tina handfeeds Blaine an exaggerated Asian breakfast. His mother leaves the room gagging. His father finds an excuse to leave even though his office is closed until Monday.

Rachel and Kurt visit her dads at the lab. Dad Goldblum carefully keeps them out of the secret room.

Santana talks to her grandmother for the first time in a year. As they argue the grandmother has a dizzy spell. She sends Santana for medicine. Santana sees the medicine cabinet full of pills. Her grandmother reveals she has a possibly terminal cancer. No one else knows.

Sober, Tina tries to arouse Blaine with no success. He asks her if she could really live with someone like him for life. She thinks she can because her love is not about sex as it was with Mike.

Mike shows up at Tina's house. Her parents aren't sure where she is. They call her cell phone. Tina says she'll be home in an hour, but Mike hears Blaine's voice and gets confused.

Rachel and Kurt talk to Burt and Carol and break into a mashup.

David Duchovny and some soldiers show up at the lab. They find the fruit fly and take both dads away.

Tina tries to get the ring off to go home but can't. Blaine says they should tell him the truth, but what is the truth?

Rachel calls the lab to arrange dinner with her dads. She gets a message the lab is shut down.

Santana's grandmother tells Santana about past tragedies in the family, including the suicide of her gay brother, enhanced by a silent flashback.

Rachel is worried about her dads and as they prepare to leave Quinn arrives at their door. After a tearful moment, they all head for the lab.

Under interrogation Rachel's dads tell about their DNA research and how all but one of the fruit flies escaped. Duchovny says they might avoid prison if they can help stop them.

Burt, Carol, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn arrive at the lab to find it surrounded by soldiers. Burt's credentials don't move them.

Tina and Blaine tell Mike everything. He tells them he has a new lover but returned for the funeral.

Sue breaks into a military base demanding her daughter. When they refuse, she draws two pistols and starts shooting, going from room to room. They shoot back, but she is bulletproof neck to foot. She sees a familiar face and hesitates, so Karofsky subdues her.

With soldiers listening, dad Goldblum calls Rachel and explains why they won't be back for awhile.

Over dinner at a buffet Beiste and Ken Tanaka remember Finn's football prowess.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn plus six

Burt, Carol (heavily medicated), Kurt and Rachel view Finn's body before the funeral and share memories.

The reporter covers the funeral. Burt snarls at him.

Judah Ben-Israel is also there. He sees Puck and harasses him. Puck starts hitting him and is promptly arrested by a policeman directing traffic.

The Warblers show up. Their leader explains they can't stay long. They're on their way to Sebastian's funeral. He died Monday from an allergic reaction to the steroids.

The Warblers sing In the arms of the Angels. When they leave Blaine and Tina go with them.

Mercedes' church choir sings One Fine Day.

New Directions sings Seasons in the Sun.

Will, Kurt and Sam speak.

Joe and Quinn sing The Lord's Prayer.

Tina, Blaine and the Warblers sing Honey, I miss You.

Quinn and Joe bail puck out of jail.

Carol and Rachel sing How do I live without You?

Strapped in a straitjacket, Sue listens to the therapist listing her crimes and diagnosis.

Quinn and Joe talk about love and religion. Since he can't kiss her, she kisses him profusely.

Blaine and Tina talk to the Warblers about Sebastian.

At home alone Rachel takes a random set of pills from the medicine chest.


End file.
